The Logical Choice: Trilogy
by Ashe Van Hollow
Summary: A trilogy of oneshots set during & after TP. In the points of view of Midna, Link, and Zelda. Excerpt from Chapter 1: 'I don't blame you for choosing her over me. She was, after all, the logical choice.' [LinkXZelda] [Onesided MidnaXLink]


_**The Logical Choice**_

**_A Trilogy of One-Shots_**

**By: Ashe Van Hollow**

**A/N: ****Well...first off, this is very different from all my other fics because of the fact that it will be in first point of view. Second, it explores what went on in TP while the adventure was going on. Third, it is told in three different points of view, one for each chapter. The chapters will not mention names, as I think I give you enough hints for you to figure out which person is speaking. For all of those who haven't played, or beaten TP, this fic has major SPOILERS! Heh heh, that was just a warning. Please read this and enjoy. No pressure on reviewing, although it is appreciated greatly. I mean, who doesn't like to get complemented? Anyways, please have fun and enjoy it. **

She was normal, yet extraordinarily beautiful.

It was something you realized when you first met her. She has her faults, as she is undoubtedly and undeniably human. She was extremely smart, and for her age, she was wise, far more than anyone would've expected. In fact, it is my belief that she has the wisdom of a thousand years. She was also extremely selfless, something I had yet to achieve at the time.

I could tell you were amazed by her beauty. Almost overwhelmed. And you were saddened at her choice, as necessary as it had been. It was brave; even I had to admit that. But she was still young. Her mistakes were unavoidable. And somehow, without her realizing, she goaded me into spite. Because of this, at the time I was unable to comprehend why she was so sad, even though I should've been able to understand her sadness perfectly.

I was careless. I forgot that while we were different in appearance, our feelings were the same.

We left her in solitude, as we had to flee from a guard that would soon be making his rounds. Even now, when I think of her stuck within the walls of that room, unable to do anything but sit and watch as her kingdom was slowly torn apart from the inside, I get desperate. She must have suffered so, even if it was for the sake of her kingdom. For the sake of her people.

While I traveled with you, I saw your many faces. You were extremely kind and gentle, as much as you were a wild and savage beast in the battlefield.

I don't know when it started. Whether it was after the first or the second Fused Shadow…it all came down to this: I was beginning to hold you dearer than I ever thought possible.

You had many admirers, and among them was that girl you grew up with. The mayor's daughter.

She liked you, of course. You could see it in her eyes every time you looked at her. You never did push her away. But you never truly returned her affections, and so I was hopeful. I don't even know why I bothered. But you had a knack for liking weird things, and I was hopeful. I should've seen it coming.

I teased you all those days we spent together. I don't know why I did. Maybe it was an immature attempt as to tell you how I felt. Maybe it's in my nature.

When you collected the third Fused Shadow, and we were attacked, I thought you would say something at least vaguely romantic. I thought you would profess your everlasting love for me and I imagined myself saying:

"Too late now. I'm dying."

But you never did say anything. And so I told you to go to her. And you, obediently, carried me all the way there.

When we entered the room was the first time I saw your eyes shine a little bit brighter as you stared up at her, and your composure seemed to have straightened. But then you looked back at me and I saw the raw worry in your eyes. And so I was hopeful. But I should've seen it coming.

I explained our plight to her and asked for a final favor. To show you where to find the Mirror of Twilight. When I looked into her eyes that time, I knew she had realized exactly who I was. As I said before, she is sharp with her wits. But she did something unexpected, and I knew she wasn't as normal as I had made her out to be.

She gave me all she had to give. Her life.

I yelled at you to stop her, but it was too late. We could do naught but watch as she faded away…as she disappeared into the darkness.

She was…is extraordinary…and truthfully, I do not blame you.

I could tell you were saddened. Nonetheless, we pressed forward, battling countless foes until the point all of you prefer to call:

_**The Point of No Return**_

Fate brought us back to the castle, and we were once again cruelly reminded of her fate. But we had hope. If we could just break the curse, she would come back. And I would return to my true form. And so you seemed eager. I have to say this…

I was surprised.

It was the first time I had ever seen you as desperate to save someone as you were then. But I ruled it out as friendship, as you had the tendency to worry about everything. Goddesses, I was mistaken.

When we reached the throne room, I could feel you tense beside me. The air about you seemed to freeze as you stared up at something with disbelieving eyes. I followed your gaze.

There she was…hanging from the very center of the thing that curses both you and her to this day. The Triforce.

I almost cried out to her as well.

You seemed to spring into action, ready to take on anything. But I stopped you. Because out the corner of my eye, I spotted something. I spotted someone. **He** was there. The man who had caused all of this.

After the conceit filled introduction, he looked up to her. He somehow possessed her and knocked me out of the battle. I know you fought her half-heartedly. Yet you managed to defeat him and win her body back. Together we crushed him when he morphed into his other form. After his defeat, something within me changed. It was as though another presence were within me. Almost knowingly, I turned to her.

Her eyes opened and she approached me. Then she turned to you. And I saw something. I think that was when I realized it. When you smiled at her and she smiled back…Somehow, I saw it in both your eyes. And I realized something about that look. It was a look you had never given anyone before. Most of all…It was a look you had never given me.

And then the ground started shaking, and I made a decision. I pulled out the three Fused Shadows. You realized what I was about to do a second too late. You reached out to me, but in the blink of an eye, I teleported the both of you to safety. I turned to face him. And when we both clashed, everything was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were flashes of light amongst the darkness.

It's how I knew I was alive.

During those minutes that seemed like hours, I thought about you. I thought of you gentle and honest smile. I thought of your eyes, wild like those of a feral beast.

I thought of her. I thought of her solemn eyes and beautiful complexion. Her ethereal beauty, matched only by her otherworldly wisdom.

And I wondered how, having met only twice before…

_How could she have stolen your heart?_

I had never been good with puzzles, but this one…this one, I managed to solve easily. The answer was simple. It was almost as if someone had slapped me in the face and told me to open my eyes. And I did. And there it was, hanging in front of me.

_You were meant to be…From the start…from the very dawn of the essence we call time…_

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I knew it…I had known it for a very long time. I just hadn't been able to face it. And that was where my spite had come from. It had sprouted from jealousy. It had blinded me.

Because I was spiteful…it became my sword. And it hurt you the most.

My jealousy became my shield…it blinded me from her innocence.

Neither of you were to blame. Because of this, I was selfish. I blamed you both. I loathed you. I refused to believe you were innocent of anything. I refused to see that you had no choice over what had been predestined for you. Because you were already hers from the beginning.

Yes…for those few minutes, I thought you were my enemies.

But you never truly love an enemy, do you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I lay on the grass, blinded by the sight of light. Suddenly, I felt, rather than heard, your familiar footsteps beside me.

I rose. Partially out of regret, and partially out of wonder. All I knew was that I wanted to see you. But it wasn't until I felt you stop short that I knew something was different. That was when I realized I had changed back. I had reverted to my true form. The true form of the Princess of Twilight.

I smiled and looked back at you. You were a few feet away from me, with her close behind. You had the most adorable look on your face. And I guess I couldn't resist. I teased you one last time. You simply smiled in relief.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw her smile. She began walking towards me. The first step her right leg took, she stumbled and fell with a sharp cry of pain.

It appears she had broken her ankle during one of your stumbles while on horse. And even though there wasn't a tear on her face, and she insisted that you needn't worry, you did.

Bloody, battered, and bruised as you were, you carried her on your back until you reached your horse. We both helped her on, and she leaned down slightly. She kissed your cheek and whispered thanks into your ear. Then she turned to me and smiled. That was when I realized her eyes were brimming with tears. When your back was turned, she turned to me again and whispered:

"I'm sorry."

I realized four things then.

I loved you.

She knew I loved you.

She knew she loved you too.

And worst of all…I knew you loved her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The last time I saw you, the three of us were together. It was finally time to say good-bye. You looked every bit the conquering hero, just as she looked every bit the graceful princess.

The funny thing is that on that one occasion, I almost told you I loved you. But I didn't. Because I knew it was impossible. Because I had my own kingdom to turn to. And I owed them my loyalty.

The both of you were obviously oblivious of my discomfort. And for a second, it was almost as if nothing had happened. As if we had never been separated by emotions.

But I had already decided what I was going to do.

And so we spoke. We each had to say something important. She emphasized the importance of twilight, and I was moved by her words. They were true, and her heart was pure. Before I knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

It was time to let you both move on. To let you both press forward. Without me.

I don't think even she knew what I would do that day.

I destroyed the Mirror. I allowed one final tear. A tear for you. A tear for what could never be.

I could tell you were both startled. I told you not to forget me. I made you swear it. The both of you. And I said that I would see you later. Even though I knew it would never happen.

And so I left with my final image of you both: Standing close together, staring after me with faces that reflected a sea of emotions.

And then I was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I loved you with everything I had. With every fiber of my being. But now it's been so long that I can't remember your face. But it's there. It's an emotion so strong in a memory, that even when you forget what happens, you can still feel it within your skin, etched into the very essence of your soul forever…

But you never realized.

She was my best friend. The person I identified with the most. It was a serious blow when I realized she loved you too. And I think she loved you more than anything. Maybe even more than her kingdom. Her morals, though, would never allow her to choose you over her kingdom. Then again, neither would mine.

I didn't fight her for you. I don't think I ever would've. I'm not a beast driven by jealousy, and neither is she. The fight would've never happened. We love you, but we never would have allowed ourselves to ruin our friendship over you.

In the end, you did end up with her. You were both very happy…and yet, you still remembered me. You kept your promises. Every time you did, though, there was a strange and deep sadness in both your hearts. Just as there is in mine.

I don't blame you for choosing her over me. The heart never really does choose who it falls in love with. You loved her and she loved you. I was the third wheel and can't help my jealousy. But just know this:

I love you both.

And I'm happy for you.

She was, after all, the logical choice.

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Was it too angsty, you think? Then again...unrequited love always is...I should know. By the way, there is no insult going towards Midna in this fic, okay? I love her just as much as you do, I just don't support the pairing as I find it is platonic. Anyways, review if you want, and keep posted for the second chapter which will be in either Link or Zelda's point of view, okay? **

**Cheers!**


End file.
